War Has Just Begun
by spawntastic
Summary: Allison Spencer only wanted to do one thing- help her parents and the SBPD find an abducted 12 year old girl. The abductor was none other than one of Yin and Yang's former accomplices, thus making Allison not do the case by force. When Yin and Yang's accomplices find her and her little sister, will all hell break lose for the Spencer family? Will war be commenced? BAD SUMMARY!
1. A Crime in Itself?

**Hello Psych universe! :D I'm glad to be here and glad you are here reading…**

***scary, dramatic music***

**_War has Just Begun_!**

**I hope you all love it! It's a bit OOC, but all that I really changed was Juliet and Shawn's age and a few other things you might catch! :D **

**Disclaimer: I OWE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING EXCEPT FOR YIN AND YANG'S FORMER ACCOMPLICES, THE POSSIBLE SUSPECTS, MAYA, ALLISON, ZACH, MADDIE, AND THE NEW BABY SPENCER!**

**And now onto the story...**

* * *

**_November 2014—SBPD at Detective Spencer and Detective Lassiter's desks_**

_"Thank God that this was my last case before the baby comes!" Detective Juliet Spencer said while sitting down suddenly on her wooden chair. She, Lassie, Shawn, and Gus had just recently returned from solving a murder case involving a top-notch chef at a local restaurant._

_Shawn propped himself against Juliet's desk with his arms crossed. Gus sat a chair parallel to them, and Lassie took a seat at his desk. "Yes, I still can't believe that the bust boy did it. But good job, O'Hara—Spencer." Lassie corrected himself. Juliet and Shawn had gotten married a few years ago in Santa Barbara and were now expecting their first child in a few short weeks._

_She nodded with a pleasing smile. "Thank you, Carlton." "I hope he is as great as a detective as you, Jules." Shawn nudged her slightly and Juliet snickered. "What if it isn't a boy, Shawn? What if he is actually a she?" "That would be unfortunate, now wouldn't it?" Gus shook his head while tapping his fingers on the chair's right arm._

_"I'm with Jules on this one. Maybe it's a girl. In that case, she would be even a better detective." Lassie nodded in agreement with Juliet and Gus. "And not a physic like Spencer. I won't be able to handle a mini-Spencer that has physic abilities as well." "I hope they're just like you then too." Shawn joked with them and grabbing Juliet's hand. "But whoever is in there will be the coolest baby ever."_

* * *

**_May 2030—Spencer Household_**

"Allison, come on! You can't take that long in the shower!" Shawn complained while his fist hit the white door that lead into the bathroom. As it turned out, Juliet, Gus, and Lassie were all right when the newest Spencer came 16 years ago. They named her Allison Nicole Spencer, and was definitely a carbon copy of Juliet. Her eyes, her hair, her height—and even the way she acted around Gus, Shawn, and Lassie screamed Juliet.

She came out a minute later dressed in a knee-length flowy black skirt with purple blouse and her hair in a fishtail braid in back. "Happy, Dad?" "Very—now let's go so we are able to drop off your sister and brother at school, and then we can get to work." Shawn spoke and walked down the stairs to the front door.

Her dad treated her tough because she was very responsible with everything, and expected her to be that way no matter what. He almost never joked around with her, but he did with the rest of her family. Sometimes it hurt that she never felt like her dad actually loved her. But she knew that deep down that this probably was best for her.

The youngest Spencers, Maddie and Zach, ran out of the kitchen and then Maddie went into their father's arms with a hug. Zach was about eight, and had Shawn's brown hair as well as his hazel eyes. And Maddie, which was short for Madison, had dark brown, curly locks of hair and Juliet's crystal blue eyes. Yet she was Shawn's little princess at five years old. "Hey Madds, are you ready for school?" Shawn asked and picked her up in his arms. Maddie nodded joyfully.

"Yeah! Where's Alli? I want to see how pretty she looks in her detective outfit!" "Is this good, Maddie?" Allison asked while walking down the stairs in her black ballet flats. The little girl nodded again, and Juliet came down the stairs behind her.

She saw her eldest daughter all dressed up and rubbed her back slightly. "You look beautiful, honey. I love the braid too." Allison looked down at her skirt with a little smile forming on her face. She then thanked her and looked up at Shawn.

And like always, he just looked at her—not pleased whatsoever. Juliet gave him a quick look, before grabbing her jacket and police badge. Shawn was then tossed the keys to the car. "Let's go, guys."

* * *

Juliet and Allison walked into the Santa Barbra Police Department after Shawn dropped them off before he went off to the Psych agency. Buzz saw the two and approached them. "Hey detective, how are you?" Juliet looked at Allison, who was trying her best not to laugh.

"I'm good, McNab. This is my daughter, Allison. Chief Vick wanted her here to see how being a detective works, almost like an apprentice." She introduced her daughter to him. Buzz held out his hand towards Allison. A goofy grin was still stitched on his face.

Allison slowly grabbed his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, officer." "Call me Buzz or McNab. So are you like your dad, a psychic detective?" He asked while sipping his cup of coffee. She shook her head.

Sometimes, she was grateful that she wasn't like her dad. "No, I'm the regular kind like my mom. But seems like my brother is." The last part was mumbled under her breathe so Juliet could barely hear it.

A nudge then came from the mother of three towards her eldest. Allison rubbed her arm after the pain that just went through. "Let's go find Chief Vick. Come on, Al." They bidded farewell to McNab and continued through the building to find the chief.

"O'Hara, I have a new case for you!" Lassie called from his desk as the two came over to Juliet's own desk. "Hi Uncle Lassie." Allison greeted with a quick wave. Lassie looked up from the folder and waved back. For some odd reason, Lassie liked Allison the most out of all the Spencers—excluding Juliet because she was his partner, thus he sort of had to like her.

Sure, Maddie was cute and Zach was amazing when it came to football, but they had the same Spencer genes that Shawn had. And Allison didn't. "Hey Alli. How's school been?" Allison took a seat in her mother's desk, and folded her arms.

"Good—I have to be an apprentice for a certain amount of time for one of my classes." She responded. Lassie nodded, very surprised that she chose detective work for her assignment. "Looks like me teaching you how to shoot a gun will come in handy." Allison nodded, laughing with Lassie.

Lassie had taught Allison how to use a gun when she was around ten years old. He specifically told her that she is not allowed to use one without her mother or father in the area, or unless if she's in immediate danger. It was only used to protect herself and her family. And in his opinion, it felt like he was teaching a young Katniss how to shoot a bow and arrow to get food for her family. But instead, it was teaching a young Allison how to use self-defense with weapons.

She pulled out the blue sheet of paper that had her school information written on it. "And I also need to follow someone, who isn't an immediate family member." Allison pushed the form closer to Lassie, knowing that he wasn't even blood related.

He laughed and leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "Alli, you know how much I love you, right?" Allison nodded. "A lot—or to the moon and back. Something like that!" He took the sheet and looked up at her, showing a mischievous grin.

"Then I'll do it, just for you though, Alli." Lassie then signed the paper and she cheered quietly to herself. Juliet smiled at the scene. "Now, Al, if you just got along as great with your dad as you do with Lassie." "But Dad practically hates me, Mom!" She gasped and shook her head. Juliet knew that wasn't true whatsoever.

Allison took back the sheet and while the two detectives shook their heads. "Alli, your dad loves you. Even if he's stupid, irresponsible, ugly—" "Carlton!" Juliet scolded Lassie, using his full name like she always did. "But, he does love you. Trust me, I remember what your father told me the day you were born."

She was suddenly interested, and leaned forward on the desk to listen to her 'uncle.' Juliet turned to him in surprise. "What did he say, Carlton?" Lassie shrugged and leaned back in his chair. He remembered the night of Allison's birth like it was just yesterday.

Lassie was at his Thanksgiving dinner with Marlowe's family before getting a call from Juliet about the baby coming. At the moment, Shawn was at the store and wasn't near his partner at the time. Lassie was the one who made it to Juliet, drove her to the hospital, and waited until Shawn came with Gus and Chief Vick an hour later. But what Shawn told him after Allison was born was something kept between them, and them only. Lassie swore that he would never tell anyone what Shawn told him. "I can't tell you both. Spencer made me swear that I couldn't tell anyone." He spoke simply.

Chief Vick came out from her office and saw the three chatting at her detectives' desks. "Spencer, Lassiter, I see you both got your case." Allison sat there in the chair, silent. She was also good friends with Chief Vick, as well as her daughter, Iris. Iris and Allison used to go to the same school, before Iris graduated last year.

"Hello Allison!" The chief greeted her with a hug. Allison got up to return the hug before grabbing a pale green form, much like the blue one she gave Lassie just minutes ago. Karen examined the form and nodded. "You have your school project this year, huh? Let me guess, Ms. Houston's class?"

Allison nodded with a smile. "Yeah, she wanted me to do something different from the others, and I asked her if this was a good idea." Chief Vick shook her head. "Sounds like something that every teacher says to Miss Allison Spencer." Juliet nodded. "Definitely. I always get a strange call every few weeks from one of her teachers. They're saying that they want Alli to do something different from what the other students are doing. And I'm just like, 'Hey, go for it.'" They all joined in the laughter before being asked to go into Chief Vick's office to have a short meeting over the case.

Across the room, she could see her dad and her Uncle Gus sneaking into the office. Like always, they wanted to hear what case Juliet and Lassie were on. "This last week, a twelve year old girl named Maya was abducted near the park. We have no clue yet on why someone would like to take her, or who would take her. There are a few suspects in this case though." Chief Vick pointed to six black and white pictures that were near the girl's picture.

Shawn was able to see one of the pictures, as well as another one. _'Quincy Brison, Austin Baux, Stevie Tiu, Thompson Rhodes, Micah Burkes, Simon Li…'_ He made sure to remember all these names before leaving. "—Brison has worked with Yin before, but as an accomplice. This means that he can be dangerous, if Yin showed him how to do these things. But—" "Woah, woah, woah, woah. Chief, are you saying that we might we getting involved with Yin and Yang again?" Gus asked, since he was actually listening unlike Shawn. "Yes, Gus, we are."

"I'm in." The phrase came out of Juliet's mouth worriedly. She had handled not only Yin before, but also his crazy accomplices that sometimes would help him. Shawn stepped forward behind Juliet. He wasn't so sure that Juliet—_his_ Jules—should be messing with a former accomplice of Yin's.

Allison looked to Lassie, then to her mother, then to her father. This could be her actual, real case. "Me too." "Allison, you are definitely not doing this case." Shawn told her bluntly. He knew for a fact that Allison would not, nor ever, be going against somebody from the Yin and Yang circle. Her foot hit the ground in anger. "I am too! And nothing is going to stop me from doing so, right Uncle Lassie?"

Lassie shrugged at Allison. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with your dad. You should probably take a step back from this case and do a case with McNab or Gus. Yin and Yang are too dangerous to be dealt with. I can't even imagine what their accomplices would be like." Chief Vick stopped Lassie immediately.

"If anybody in Yin or Yang's immediate circle of former accomplices know about any of the Spencer children, then obviously Allison, Zach, or even Maddie would be one of their targets next to Shawn, Juliet, Carlton, Gus, and me. I agree with your father and Carlton on this one, Allison. It would be best for you to stay with Zach and Maddie at my house or even Gus and Rachel's." Henry spoke and grabbed his granddaughter's hand to lead her out of the room. She did know that she was an immediate danger to the operation, but she wanted to help. Was that such a crime in itself?

* * *

At Henry's home, Allison typed rapidly on her laptop's keys while talking to Iris Vick. She was still outraged that no one at the police station believed that she could help with the investigation. "Alli?" A little voice peaked into the door, and it opened slowly. Allison looked to see Maddie standing there with her duck in hand and in her nightgown. "What's wrong, bug?"

She asked lovingly and placing her laptop aside. "I keep having nightmares, about Mommy and Daddy and you and Zach and Uncle Lassie and Uncle Gus and Auntie Marlowe." Maddie was known for having the weirdest nightmares. "What happened to us?"

"Daddy and Mommy were killed by the bad guys that Grandpa was talking to you and Zach about earlier." Maddie leaned onto Allison's chest and began to cry. It had only been two days since the case about Maya's disappearance was opened and the Spencer children were sent to live with Henry until the case was solved. "You're okay, Maddie-bug. Mommy and Daddy are safe and I know it. Do you want to call them?"

Maddie nodded slowly and grabbed Allison's phone from the end of the bed. They called the two, who stayed at their house and were away from all of the terror that unraveled before the Spencer family. _"Hello?"_ "Mommy? Is that you?" She asked and clutched the yellow duck closer to chest. _"Maddie? Is that you, pumpkin?" _Juliet's voice called through the phone.

"Yeah, Mommy, it's Maddie. Are you and Daddy still okay?" _"Yeah, baby. We're here in the living room. Do you want to talk to Daddy too?" _Maddie looked up to Allison, who nodded. "Yes please." They could hear Juliet call for Shawn to come over so he could also talk to his daughters. _"Maddie, bug, is it you?" _"Yeah, Daddy. It's Maddie."

_"How's Grandpa's house?" _She grinned upon hearing her father's voice. "Good! Grandpa's always with Zach, so I get to play with Alli all the time!" _"Hey Madds, can I talk to Alli really quick? I'll talk with you in a second. Go grab your brother while she talks with me." _"Okay!" The five year old passed the phone to Allison, before running off to grab Zach.

Allison put the phone to her ear. "Hi Dad. What's up?" Shawn laughed into the phone and chopped something again. _"Just wanted to check in on you three. How Maddie and Zach taking the news?" _"Good, Zach's just chilling most of the time. I'm always talking with Iris about it. And Maddie always worries about her princesses and stuffed animals that she left with you and Mom." Zach came into the room with Maddie.

_"Are you all here, Al?" _"All here, Dad." Shawn called for Juliet and the three siblings got comfortable on Allison's bed. _"We have some very exciting news for you guys." _"What is it? Are we moving?" Zach asked. He always wondered about everything. Their parents laughed. _"No, we wanted to tell you that we're having another baby- which means that you guys might be able to move back into the house soon. Because Mommy's going to be here all day, and not at work. Is that okay with all of you?"_ They all nodded and told them their answer. "Yeah!" The couple talked with their children before wishing them goodnight and hanging up.

Midnight struck, and Maddie was still asleep with Allison in her bed. She heard the winds outside howl and whistle, and the branches of the tree hit the wall. It scared her a little bit, but she knew that it wasn't going to hurt her. All of the sudden, the window opened and shut.

A loud thump hit the floor boards of the room. "Alli?" Maddie whispered, not to be heard by the mysterious thing. Allison's blue eyes opened and looked at Maddie's blue eyes as well. "What Madd?" She yawned and wiped her face of the sleepiness.

"I heard a noise. Like the window opening, and then a thump." Allison got out of bed and looked around the room. She wasn't stepping on anything and nothing was grabbing her—which obviously was a good sign. It made her remember when she was Maddie's age of how she forced both Shawn and Juliet to go into her room—with their guns—and make sure nobody else was in there.

Allison looked back at Maddie while in bed. "Maddie, there's nothing in here!" "Alli!" Maddie warned as a big man in black snuck up behind her with a bag in hand. "There's nothing here!" "Alli! Behind you!" Before she could fully see who was behind her, a bag went over her head and she screamed for help. Maddie began to do the same. "Grandpa Henry! Zach! Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Lassie! Help!"

Another person came to the side of the bed and grabbed Maddie like a baby. Duct tape was placed loosely over her mouth to avoid the screaming. "Madison Grace, just be quiet!" The person told them and took her out the window. Allison was unconscious for the time being, due to the bag having some kind of gas that made her faint. They were carried into a dark van and were driven off speedily, hoping to avoid both the cops and the Spencers.

One a.m.—and still no sign of the van that took Maddie and Allison. Juliet and Shawn had arrived there once getting a call from Henry about how the girls were taken from him. All that was left behind from the getaway van was a wing from Maddie's duck that must've been taken with her. Shawn found it and picked up, almost cradling it in his arms. It was all they had left of Maddie. "Shawn—" "Juliet," She looked up at him with the same blue eyes that both of his daughters had. "War has just begun."


	2. Anything

**Well for those of you who followed the story or reviewed it or whatever you did, welcome back to another chapter of ****_War Has Just Begun_****! By the way, a few things (like I said before) were changed to make everything kind of connect together and to make it work throughout the story. And tell others about this! It's a decent story right? J And last but not least, check out this song I heard about called "Just Keep Breathing" by We the Kings! It is freaking amazing and sounds exactly what this story is trying to convey to the audience. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR ALLISON, MADDIE, ZACH, QUINCY, SIMON, THOMPSON,**

_August 2019—A Random Park in Santa Barbra_

_Shawn jogged over to Juliet, who sat at the bench with Gus. He was playing with Allison by the swing, and she ran off to use the bathroom. It had been almost ten minutes since she had left him. "Hey Jules, can you do me a favor?"_

_"What did you do, Shawn?" Juliet asked as she looked up from her intriguing mystery book. Sometimes, it worried her with what Shawn, Gus, and Allison did while she was busy doing something else. _

_Either he lost Allison, or she got hurt after playing a game with them, or something stupid like that. "Alli went to the bathroom a few minutes ago and hasn't come out yet. Can you go in and check on her?" "And why can't you?" Gus asked and stood up with Juliet. They both were confused._

_"Because I'm a guy, not a girl. Please Jules?" Juliet sighed and signaled for him to stop begging. "Just stop it, Shawn, and I'll do it. Which one?" He pointed to the stone building by the trees and the jungle gym. _

_The three quickly walked over there and Juliet went into the disgusting bathroom. Paper towels littered the floor as well as cigarette stubs. The mirrors were smudged with little children's finger prints, not being able to give a clear reflection anymore. "Alli, sweetie, are you still in here?"_

_No response came from either of the two stalls. "Alli, it's mommy—where are you?" She hoped and prayed that Allison would give a little response to calm her mother's anxiety._

_Her foot then kicked both of the metal doors to gain access to the stalls. Nobody was in either one. "Allison Nicole Spencer, where are you?" Juliet checked the entire room again, calling the name over and over again._

_Shawn and Gus then saw Juliet come out minutes later, no girl standing behind her. She shook her head with her tears trying to not form and fall onto her cheeks. "She's not in there. Let's go check the rest of the park."_

_Minutes turned into hours as the moon began to rise over the park. The police department was called in a few minutes later after not successfully finding her. Chief Vick walked back over to the group with another officer and search dog with them. "O'Hara, Spencer, we haven't seen Allison yet. Is there a chance that you might have something that she has been wearing today?" _

_Juliet nodded after wiping her nose quickly with a sniffle. "Yeah, I have her jacket in my car. I'll go get it." She returned minutes later with it, and gave it to the officer. Shawn rubbed circles on his wife's back slowly. _

_"Jules, she'll be fine. You need to stop worrying." A small kiss was placed on the top of her head, and she turned around to face him. Tears were now falling non-stop on to Juliet's pink cheeks. "But what if we don't? We'll lose our daughter—probably forever." He pulled her tightly into a hug._

_Shawn shook his head. "No, Jules, we won't lose Alli. Alli knows what to do if she gets lost, and the chief has the best trained dog out there with one of the best officers. They'll find her. You have to just keep hope." _

_An officer ran up to the couple, sweating and breathing heavily. "Chief thinks she found Allison. Follow me." They ran passed the park area and to a small pond surrounded not only by officers and paramedics, but also geese and small cattails along with tall grass. _

_Chief Vick sat with a paramedic on a bench, right next to a cold Allison. "Alli!" Juliet cried and ran to the little figure, kneeling before her on the sponge-like grass. Shawn joined them and put his jacket over her small figure._

_Allison sniffled and wrapped the coat around her. "Thanks Daddy." "No problem, Alli-bug. What happened?" Chief Vick listened closely to what she had to say and looked to the area where Allison's finger was pointing to._

_"I was walking out of the bathroom, when I saw a bigger toy that way. I walked to it and saw that nobody was there. I knew what Mommy said about not going anywhere I didn't know, and tried walking back to the swings. But I got lost." Juliet pulled Allison's small hand into her own. "It's okay now, Alli. We're all here and together."_

* * *

**May 7, 2030—Psych Agency**

His fist hit the wooden desk in anger. Allison and Maddie had only been missing for a matter of hours, but he couldn't find any clues that could lead him, Gus, Juliet, Lassie, Chief Vick, or Henry to the crime scene, none the less who abducted them.

Juliet peered in through the door frame at her worried husband. He had been angry at the fact that he couldn't save his daughters whatsoever. She was mad too that she was no longer of any help to the department for the case.

"You need to do something else than just stare at their pictures, Shawn. Go out with Gus or Lassie or McNab—have some guy time." She tried to convince him while taking slow steps towards his desk at the Psych agency.

He shook his head. "Allison and Madison have been missing for the last two days. I'm about ready to take matters into my own hands and go out to find them myself." Shawn got up and went to grab his coat off the coat rack.

Before he could've gotten too far, a tight grip was on his arm to stop him from leaving. He turned his head to have his green eyes meet her blue ones. They mimicked their daughters' own eyes, and suddenly broke his heart. "You can't go out there alone, Shawn. None the less go out there."

Gus walked in with Lassie and Zach; and watched the couple intently. "Why can't I? They're my daughters too! I want to save them from these monsters that took them!" Juliet put her foot on the ground. She was close to sending a glare up to him.

"Listen to me, Shawn Spencer, the most we can do for both of them is stay here with Zach, be safe, and wait for the department to show what they can do." Shawn, reluctantly, then sat on his seat and Juliet sat on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He huffed and ran a hand through his hair. "All I want is to have my Maddie and my Alli back here with us. I miss them so much." Juliet leaned onto his shoulder and nodded. "Me too, me too."

Gus gave a large cough to acknowledge their presence. "Hey buddy, how was your time with Uncle Gus and Uncle Lassie?" Shawn asked Zach, who shrugged and sat at a chair opposite his parents. "It wasn't the same without Maddie or Alli though." Juliet gave a weak smile to him.

"I know, honey. How are you both holding up after what happened?" Gus sighed and gave a slight shrug. He adored Maddie to pieces, since he had no little girls of his own. It broke his heart that his god-daughter was missing, along with her sister.

Lassie shook his head. Allison was like a mini-O'Hara to him—smart, sarcastic, decisive, willing, and so much more. Losing her was like losing his real daughter, Emma. Sure, his daughter wasn't detective material; but Allison was.

Juliet knew every person in this room was taking the disappearance hard. Everyone felt like they could've contributed something to help the cause, but nothing worked.

A call came to the black phone that sat on Gus' desk. Gus went over and picked it up. "Hello? Oh, hello Henry. What? They called you guys? Yeah, they're here. I'll put them on speaker." He pressed a button and set the phone on the desk.

_"Shawn, Juliet, are you two there?"_ Shawn perked up and listened to the question. "Yeah, we're here. Who called you guys?" _"It was Quincy—Quincy Brison! One of the suspects from the abduction case! He and Simon Li want ransom for Alli and Maddie!" _

Juliet gasped and hid her face in Shawn's shoulder. How could someone just call the station like that, demanding for ransom for two girls who did nothing? "How much do they want?" Shawn asked and earned a look from Lassie.

_"They want about two million each, but that's only for Maddie and the other victim, Maya. Brison and Li want four million for Alli."_ Shawn clenched his fist. Why did they want all that money in the first place?

_"But that's not all—they said that if we don't pay up soon, they'll kill Maddie first. Then Maya. Then Alli." _Juliet was on the brink of tears, ready to explode with Shawn at any given moment over the fact that they had to **_pay_** to get their daughters out.

Shawn kissed Juliet again to calm her down before speaking with his father. "Did they say what they would do about anything else? Would they take Zach or the new baby when it's born if we don't pay ransom for them?" Henry coughed.

_"Probably… I hate to say that they would take them, but it's possible. They're a part of Yin and Yang's ring of apprentices. And they would have something against you two and your family. Meet us down at the station. We have more details here." _"Thanks Dad, be there soon." Shawn grabbed his wife's hand tightly and began to comfort her.

Zach fought back the tears that wanted to emerge from his eyes. Both of his sisters weren't coming home anytime soon, knowing that his parents didn't have that kind of money just lying around. What could he do to help them?

"Dad, can I do anything to help now?" He asked as Shawn nodded in response, and then got up. He went over to kneel by Zach. "What you can do is stay safe, and make sure that this doesn't happen to you—okay?" He crossed his arms towards his father with a small glare.

* * *

**May 7, 2030—Quincy's Basement**

It had been hours since Allison and Maddie found themselves in the dark, cold room. The walls and floor were concrete, and only small great emitted real natural light into the room. A wooden plank lay on the floor, with two cinder blocks underneath it to support it.

Maddie was shivering in Allison's embrace. She knew that her duck now only had one wing, thanks to the people that woke her up in the middle of the night. The scene of her parents and her brother finding them played through her head as she shivered.

Like her dad always told her—the good guy will get the bad guy in the end. And she knew that the bad guys were going to get beat up and sent to jail by her mom and dad, Lassie, Gus, and Chief Vick.

Another person was in the corner opposite of the sisters. Her long red hair cascaded down her head and had little specks of dirt in it. Freckles strewed all over her pale cheeks, and a small scar right below her eye.

She remembered this description, one of which Shawn said to Juliet a few days ago upon receiving a case. _'She has this scar under her eye. It's kinda puffy, and red. Her parents said she got it recently.' _

Maddie quickly woke Allison up to get her attention. "Alli, Mommy and Daddy were talking about a girl a few days ago that looked like her. Do you think that the bad guys took her too?" Allison's blue eyes tiredly glanced at the red-headed girl.

It was just a slight chance that it could be the girl at the case briefing from a few days ago. She matched the description that the chief gave perfectly. "Stay here, Madds. Don't move." Maddie nodded and scooted closer into the corner once Allison got up.

Allison flipped up a small part of her red hair to see if she had the mark that she had on her. It was there—a small birthmark. This girl was the one that was abducted a few weeks ago—that was Maya.

"Wake up, wake up." Allison shook her softly and the dazed girl woke up, looking around at the surroundings and the two Spencer girls. "Who are you?" She croaked and coughed a bit.

Her left arm stayed motionless around her chest. "I'm Allison Spencer, my parents work for the Santa Barbra Police Department. My little sister and I were taken last night. Are you Maya O'Neil?"

She shook her head and coughed again. "My last name is O'Neil though—and I was abducted by a few guys about two weeks ago while I was at the park. Do you have any water?" Allison shook her head and helped prop the girl up more.

"What's your name then if it's not Maya? You realize the police only know you by Maya O'Neil, right?" "I know, but my real name's Sara." Sara spoke with her bad voice still. It worried Allison about how long she hadn't had water in.

Maddie perked up a bit and looked over towards Allison and Sara. "But why did you change it?" "Because the guys that took me wanted to kill my sister, Maya. I protected her when she was about to be abducted and said that I was Maya, not Sara."

"Why didn't you do that for me, Alli?" Maddie pondered, her eyes filled with restlessness. Alli rushed back over to her sister and knelt by her. "I would've tried. But they took us without letting us have a word." Tears began building up in Maddie's blue eyes.

Allison sighed and looked at the sack across the room that had flies circling it over and over. "Madison, have I ever told you the story of how I got lost at the park?" She shook her head and clutched the duck closer to her chest.

"Well, I was with Daddy and playing on the swings before I had to go to the bathroom. After I went there, I saw this really big toy and wanted to go find it. I found it, played on it for a bit, and then realized that Mommy and Daddy weren't with me. I cried and cried for hours until Chief Vick came and found me with a really nice guy that had a dog. Mommy and Daddy came a few minutes later, and hugged me and kissed me for almost ever. Do you know what that means, Maddie?"

She shook her head again. "It means if Mommy and Daddy really wanted to find me, then they would still want to find us now. Whether we're five, or even sixteen—they love us so much and they will do anything to find us."


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys, so I'm not really sure where I want to go with this story right now. So it will be on hiatus until I figure out a way to get my 20,000,000,000,000 thoughts together and sorted out. I hope to be back soon ****_War Has Just Begun_****! I'll be uploading a new story that will relate mildly with this one, but it'll still be a little different in its own way. Stay tuned for that!**

**- Spawntastic**


End file.
